la fuerza del dragon
by marmaxtin
Summary: que pasaria si cuando goku y bulma se conocieron ambos tenían 18 años? y si goku conocia cosas del mundo exterior gracias a su abuelo? como cambiaria esto sus vidas? y su futuro? leanlo y sabran Goku/Bulma.


**Encuentros y trato.**

En un lugar donde el tiempo no es relevante justo en una montaña había un muchacho de 18 años haciendo las 2 mejores cosas que sabe hacer entrenar artes marciales y comer.

El nombre de este muchacho era Son Goku.

Este chico tenia pelo alborotado negro al igual que los ojos, también era musculoso para su edad, media 1,80, vestía una polera con cuello circular azul cielo, unos jeans azules más oscuros, unas zapatillas negras y usaba un báculo en la espalda, también tenia el símbolo de la tortuga en la espalda.

El había vivido ahí desde que tenía memoria su abuelo, que lo crío en modales, también le enseño todo lo que sabía de artes marciales.

Pero su abuelo no quería que creciera solo en una montaña, el quería que viera el mundo exterior.

Pero con la muerte repentina de su abuelo el se quedo para mantener el lugar.

Poco sabía el que su vida cambiaría para siempre y que cumpliría el deseo de su abuelo.

**Cosasrarasparasepararlugaresoescenas.**

**En el camino a la casa de Goku.**

Había un auto yendo por la montaña directo a la casa de Goku.

El auto se detuvo, se abrió la puerta de la izquierda y de ella salio una linda chica de 17 baños y medio.

Su nombre era Bulma Brieffs.

Vestía una camisa manga corta roja con los 2 primeros botones desabotonados, unos jeans ajustados negros y unas botas de cuero también negras.

Ella chica venía de muylejos buscando lo muchos creían una leyenda, pero se le demostró que era cierto y ahora buscaba esa leyenda.

Saco un extraño aparato circular, lo observo por un momento y después suspiro.

-Ya no queda mucho para encontrarla-Dijo Bulma guardando el aparato, luego entro en su vehiculo, lo encendió y partio a su destino.

**Cosasrarasparasepararlugaresoescenas.**

**De vuelta con Goku.**

-Guau, vaya que tengo hambre-Dijo Goku después de escuchar a su estomago gruñir-como no estarlo? Si entrene toda la mañana-pensó para si.

En la mañana el se dedico a hacer flexiones, abdominales, dorsales y sentadillas.

Después comió y volvió a entrenar.

Un ruido extraño le distrajo de llevar el enorme pez que cargaba a su casa.

Miro detrás de el que es donde se originaba el ruido y vio un vehiculo(recuerden el tiene conocimiento gracias a su abuelo) que iba directamente a el.

Viendolo como una amenaza movio su puño hacia atrás y cuando el vehiculo estaba lo suficientemente cerca tiro su puño hacia delante golpeandolo con la mitad de su fuerza.

El vehiculo se detuvo y se desmantelaron las ruedas.

Goku noto que la puerta se abria se puso en posición de combate, pero en cuanto que o mejor quien bajaba tubo el impulso de ser un total caballero con esa persona.

La persona era u na chica que vestiá una camisa roja manga corta unos jeans ajustados negros y botas de cuero negras, también tenía los 2 primeros botones desabrochados.

No sabia por que pero le parecia muy linda esa chica.

Un grito ensordecedor lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Oye, arruinaste mi auto!-Grito la chica que tenía un extraño color azul(asi sera en mi fanfic)en el pelo.

-Eh….lo…lo sien…siento-tartamudeo Goku cegado por su belleza.

-Bueno como sea, estas bien?-le pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

-Eh…si, por cierto mi nombre es Goku-Dijo al recordar que no se presento.

-Bueno Goku mi nombre es Bulma-Dijo esta.

-Bueno Bulma por tu ropa creo que vienes de la ciudad asi que es un camino largo, por qué no vienes conmigo a comer? Mi abuelo me enseño a cocinar-Dijo Goku al darse mayor cuenta de su apariencia.

-Gracias, de hecho si tengo hambre-Dijo Bulma al darse cuenta del hambre que tenía.

-Bueno vamos-Dicho esto ambos hicieron su camino a la casa de Goku.

Al rato de caminar llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de 2 pisos(como en evolution), pero al entrar…

Bulma vio alrededor y se fijo en una esfera con 4 estrellas dentro.

Sus ojos se iluminaron ya eso estaba buscando, pero antes de poder avanzar Goku estaba en una pose defensiva en frente de ella.

-por qué miras la esfera del dragón de mi abuelo-pregunto, ya que habia visto la mirada que tuvo al ver la esfera.

-es que yo las estoy recolectando, asi que podrías darmela?-pregunto queriendo obtener la esfera.

-Olvidalo me la dio mi abuelo antes de morir no voy a dejar que nadie se la lleve-dijo recordando la promesa que le hizo a su abuelo.

-Bueno que tal esto, por lo que se ve tu ya sabes la leyenda, asi que yo, como ya dije, las estoy recolectando para poder cumplir mi deseo pero no se que peligros ahí haya afuera, por lo que podrias ayudarme te interesa?-termino preguntando.

-Mientras que no sea un deseo malvado, lo haré-Dijo Goku después de pensarlo un momento.

-Será para darle energía ilimitada al mundo-Dijo sinceramente Bulma.

-Está bien, pero como sabremos donde estan las demás esferas?-pregunto Goku tras darse cuenta de ese detalle.

-No te preocupes, yo invente un aparato para localizar la energia de las esferas-Dijo mostrandole el aparato para después guardarlo.

-Muy bien guia el camino Bulma-Dijo apuntando con su baculo la puerta mientras guardaba su esfera en su pantalón.

Y asi los dos salieron de la casa hacia donde una gran aventura los esperaba.

**Cosasrarasparasepararlugaresoescenas.**

Por favor es mi 2° fanfic y no se si es bueno por favor dejen comentarios y reviews(aunque sean lo mismo)


End file.
